


Battle Mage Kallia

by Evalyne



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Digital Art, Drawings, Fan Art, Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evalyne/pseuds/Evalyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Colored version of <a href="http://evalyne.deviantart.com/art/Battle-Mage-Kallia-196193630">[link]</a> :thumb196193630: my thumbnails is not working for some reason >.<</p>
<p>Its Kallia the Grey Waren from Stars <a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5655515/1/Stars">[link]</a></p>
<p>This is a request for <a href="http://janecshannon.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/></p>
<p>WIP</p>
    </blockquote>





	Battle Mage Kallia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanecShannon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanecShannon/gifts).



> Colored version of [[link]](http://evalyne.deviantart.com/art/Battle-Mage-Kallia-196193630) :thumb196193630: my thumbnails is not working for some reason >.<
> 
> Its Kallia the Grey Waren from Stars [[link]](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5655515/1/Stars)
> 
> This is a request for [](http://janecshannon.deviantart.com/)
> 
> WIP


End file.
